<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anxietatem by surviving_witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075333">anxietatem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/surviving_witch/pseuds/surviving_witch'>surviving_witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what do you see? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Original Character(s), Scars, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/surviving_witch/pseuds/surviving_witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если сойдутся на своем пути два существа, никогда до этого и не думающие о сотрудничестве,</p><p>выйдет ли из этого что-то?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>what do you see? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. вода</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>\\ изначально выложено на книге фанфиков \\</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ну же, Камилла. Сделай что-то что делаешь всегда и вытащи их из этой задницы, в которую они опять попали по его вине. </p><p>Но она стояла.<br/>Потому что не знала, как помочь.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Почему ты дала им нас схватить?</p><p> </p><p>Парень дергается, всё никак не собираясь униматься, хотя его потуги не были успешны, чем вызывает уставший вдох у соседки по заключению.</p><p> </p><p>– Почему <em>ты</em> заснул, когда было <em>твоё </em>время караула? – девушка скалится, пускай Бойл этого не видит.</p><p>– Ну, знаешь там была такая умиротворяющая атмосфера! – Камилла уверенна, что если бы не связанные руки, то парень им бы взмахнул вверх, – Ты тоже спала там, должна понимать атмосферу этого леса!</p><p>– Я была <em>уставшая</em>, Адам. – как ребёнку объясняет Гудман, разминая шею.</p><p> </p><p>Почему их вообще посадили рядом? Они же пленные в этом лагере, который, по звукам снаружи, был довольно густо населён, так почему их посадили в приличную палатку? Пустую, правда.</p><p>Ноги затекли, спина затекла, всё затекло. Адам не отказался бы от горячей бадьи с <em>водой</em> до краёв, а Камилла бы очень хотела просто <em>убить</em> какую-то тварь и на полученные деньги поесть в таверне. До отвала.</p><p> </p><p>– …И вообще! Почему они притащили нас сюда и даже не суются чтоб проверить-</p><p> </p><p>На середине явно незаконченного монолога-жалобы Адама в палатку заглянуло несколько людей, в повязках на лицах и полном обмундировании. Право сказать, самодельном и не лучшем обмундировании. Собранного из всех материалов, что были под рукой. Что-то из дерева, что-то из серебра.</p><p> </p><p>– Что делать с ними будем? – заговорил один мужчина, кивнув на сидящих спина к спине существ, – Продадим или попробуем на них кого-то приманить к этим берегам?</p><p> </p><p>Говорил так, будто их здесь нет. <em>Прекрасно.</em></p><p>Второй пожимает плечами, а потом осматривает их, явно впервые видя.</p><p> </p><p>– Ну девушка симпатичная, если не смотреть на левую сторону, – хмыкнул третий, подошедший ближе и уже вертя головой Гудман за подбородок в разные стороны, – Пустить её по кругу можем, а потом на органы разобрать.</p><p>– Или сжечь, – уточнил четвертый, крутя в руках один из её кинжалов. Получив несколько вопросительных взглядов ему пришлось уточнить, – Оружие зачарованное, метка на рукоятке выжжена. Ведьма. Можем сдать её в какую-то ближайшую деревню и получить за неё мешок монет, а люди потешатся, наблюдая за горением её тела.</p><p>– Да вам бы в ораторы за такие содержательные речи, – хмыкнул сидящий минуту назад тихо Бойл и девушка сделала глубокий вдох, ругая его всеми возможными бранными словами в своей голове.</p><p> </p><p>Ожидаемо, ему в лицо прилетел ботинок. От такого, пускай и не слишком сильного, но ощутимого удара, Адам застонал, пока на его щеке расцветал крупный синяк.</p><p> </p><p>– А на этого и маленького морского змея приманить можно, – хмыкнул ударивший, второй голос, – Или сирену. Вишь какой говорливый, а эти существа точно заткнут его навсегда.</p><p> </p><p>Остальные трое загоготали, будто они так скрашивали каждый свой вечер.</p><p>А вот Бойлу было вообще не смешно. Его, бедного музыканта, младшего сына кузнеца, собирались убить. И не просто убить, а пустить на корм каким-то существам! Он, вообще-то, не мотыль, чтоб на него приманивать рыб! Или кого там они собирались приманивать, ему не особо важно.</p><p>Адам легко пнул соседку плечом, что показывала жуткое спокойствие, прося этим жестом сделать что-то. Она же ведьма, по их словам, пусть что-то сотворит!</p><p>Но Камилла не двигалась, а просто смотрела прямо, стараясь держать лицо и сильно не рыпаться. Да, участь её, коею собирались даровать ей эти люди, её не радовала, но пока не было средств для того, чтоб бежать.</p><p>Поэтому она просто прицыкнула на парня, вынуждая того затихнуть с разгорающейся в горле тирадой о том, как он недоволен этим положением дел. Господь Бог, за что ты дал этому своему творению такой длинный и неугомонный язык? Конечно, Гудман тоже любила поговорить, часто только благодаря этому и выуживала информацию, но говорила она, когда это, чёрт возьми, было к месту!</p><p>И где её пёс? Почему она не задала этот вопрос сразу? Камилла очень надеется, что Грег со всех ног сбежал от незнакомых людей и они не забили его на мясо. Придет по первому зову, когда будет нужен, в этом она точно была уверенна.</p><p> </p><p>Четыре человека заставили своих пленников подняться, выгоняя их из палатки, что снаружи оказалась шатром. Хотя, так ли это важно в данной ситуации?</p><p>Сначала Камиллу собирались отвести в сторону другого шатра, но какой-то из мужчин посчитал, что если она посмотрит за смертью товарища, то точно не захочет давать им <em>отпор</em>, чтоб её не настигла такая участь.</p><p>Ох, как они ошибались.</p><p> </p><p>– Эй, ребят, может договоримся? – Адам решил, что именно в его положении это лучшее предложение, на что мужчины вокруг посмеялись и привязали к его ноге довольно больших размеров валун, толкая парня к краю обрыва.</p><p> </p><p>За это девушка ненавидела эту местность: кажется, что ты бежишь по прямой и прекрасной долине, а потом делаешь неосторожный шаг и можешь полететь вниз – к скалам и бушующим волнам.</p><p>Бойл не хотел смотреть вниз, но это была непосильная задача. В лицо бил ветер. Холодный, пробивающий до костей. Его короткие волосы развивались от морского ветра, а чёрные глаза испугано смотрели вниз, на носы собственных ботинок и водную стихию, во всём своём величии.</p><p> </p><p>– Первый раз? – спросил мужчина справа от него с усмешкой. Упырь, сразу ясно. Выдавали неестественно белая кожа и острые клыки, в купе с гипнотическими глазами. Его жуткие мешки под глазами и неестественная худоба заставили Адама нервно проглотить ком в горле.</p><p> </p><p>Парень кивнул, закрывая глаза и стараясь абстрагироваться от шума вокруг. Мужчины и женщины в этом лагере были громкими, невоспитанными и явно выживающими на награбленном у простых путников.</p><p>Ну же, Камилла. Сделай что-то что делаешь всегда и вытащи их из этой задницы, в которую они опять попали по его вине.</p>
<p></p><div class="rkl-desktop-in-text hidden-xs clearfix">
<p></p><div class="rkl-block my-10">
<p></p><div><p>Но она стояла.</p></div><div><p>Потому что не знала, как помочь.</p></div><div><p>Сильный толчок в спину, а перед этим ещё спихнутая чужой ногой каменная глыба, привязанная к его ноге.</p></div><div><p>Два тела летят к тёмной водной глади, что в свете луны отливающей лазурным. Утес был крутым, без каких-то больших камней у основания, так что и Адам, и его спутник, которого видимо кидали как приманку не первый раз, сразу упали с головой в воду, спровоцировав этим кучу брызг.</p></div><div><p>Парень двигает плечами и ногами, пытаясь всплыть. Одна нога идёт на дно вслед за каменной глыбой. Все его тело идёт на дно вслед за каменной глыбой. Рот открывается в безмолвном крике, попытке поймать кислород, но кислорода нет. Он просто глотает воду, наполняя легкие ею же и приближая свою смерть. Глаза колет от соленой воды. Ничего не видно, или же просто вокруг так темно. Рыжие волосы закрывают глаза и попадают в рот, мешая разглядеть окружающее пространство. Ему кажется, что он вырубается.</p></div><div><p>На периферии зрения мелькает что-то яркое. Отражающее свет с поверхности.</p></div><div><p>Его руки освобождаются и Бойл открывает глаза ещё раз, в попытке уловить причину этого.</p></div><div><p>Длинные и тонкие руки с выразительными жабрами на них снимают с его ноги канат, привязанный к валуну, а голубо-лазурный… хвост? Мелькает перед глазами.</p></div><div><p>А потом всё гаснет.</p></div><div><p>Бойл просыпается от сильной волны, что бьет его по лицу, а после кашляет водой, освобождая от неё легкие, переворачиваясь на бок.</p></div><div><p>Парень загнано дышит, быстро двигая головой в разные стороны и осматривая безлюдный пляж. Закатывает торопливыми движениями штанину и видит след от верёвки. А потом вспоминает чёрные глаза, в которых глазное яблоко будто слилось со зрачком и тело пробивает крупная дрожь.</p></div><div><p>Он умер в тот момент? Это была иллюзия? Адам меряет пульс, пытаясь успокоить шумное дыхание. Его сердце ещё бьется. Щипает себя за кисть, и быстрая вспышка боли разносится по телу. Точно жив.</p></div><div><p>За спиной слышится громкий лай, а после чья-то морда толкает его в бок. И он отмирает. Большой волкодав машет хвостом, когда парень решается его погладить, а после заходится ещё более громким лаем куда-то за спину парню. Он слышит тяжелые шаги по песку, а после кто-то растрепывает ему волосы на макушке. <em>Кто-то.</em> Хорошо врёшь Адам, ты прекрасно знаешь кто это.</p></div><div><p>– Молодчина, Грег, – пёс на это только лает ещё раз, а после падает в песок рядом с Адамом, слишком уставший, – Как ты вообще выжил?</p></div><div><p>Теперь обращались к парню, но он не знал, что ответить. Бойл быстро, как мог, развернулся на песке и обнял стоявшую сзади девушку за талию.</p></div><div><p>Удивительным было то, что Гудман обняла его в ответ.</p></div><div><p>– А сама как? – хмыкнул он ей куда-то в ключицу, – Я… чудом, наверно...</p></div><div><p>– А как я выжила тебе лучше не знать, – Камилла показала клыки, разрывая минутные объятия, – Спать лучше будешь.</p></div><div><p>– Эй!</p></div><div><p>На низком каменном утесе, чуть восточнее от этой сцены, на камне лежала обращенная русалка. Сирена, как её называли в этих краях.</p></div><div><p>Прямые снежные волосы, больше похожие на тонкие нити от испортившей их морской воды, мягко покоились на плечах и спине. Длинный хвост лежал на камне, частично погруженный в воду. Морские угри у его основания вились, задавая миллион вопросов русалке, на которые она не могла ответить. «<em>Почему не убила сама?</em> В нём было что-то родное. <em>Ты могла отдать его нам, мы бы перекусили.</em> Не могла. <em>Почему?</em> Хороший вопрос.»</p></div><div><p>Над пустынным берегом стоял гулкий ветер, ласкающий слух и волосы. Он будто проникал под одежду, обнимая все внутренние органы, но не заставляя чувствовать страх. С каменного утеса послышались тихие песни и Гудман встала с песка, поднимая одной рукой Адама, не взирая на протестующие звуки.</p></div><div><p>– Пошли, – кинула она назад, с псом направляясь в сторону леса.</p></div><div><p>– Куда? – Бойл скользил на песке, пытаясь бежать, – Чем тебя пляж не устроил?</p></div><div><p>– Если ты хочешь простыть или быть похороненным под приливом, то оставайся, – Камилла, в своих побитых одеждах, пробиралась по песку так легко, будто шла по ровной долине, – А я хочу найти съедобные ягоды и развести костёр.</p></div><div><p>Парень ускорился, пускай пески и не желали дать ему бежать. Пришлось делать большие шаги. Пёс как-то странно вздохнул, будто хмыкнул над его попытками и Адам бы обиделся, если бы не хотел побыстрее попасть к источнику тепла.</p></div><div><p>– Разве мы пришли в эти места не для того, чтобы убить сирену? – поинтересовался сравнявшийся с девушкой музыкант, радуясь твёрдой земле под ногами.</p></div><div><p>– Как пришли, так и уйдём, – строго отрезала химера, в последний раз кинув на море взгляд. Что-то заставило пару камней упасть с каменного выступа, но девушка уже не смотрела в ту сторону, где русалка пряталась от изучающего взгляда.</p></div><div><p>Адам решил не спорить с ней и просто шёл вперёд.</p></div><div><p>В своей голове Гудман размышляла о том, что парню точно не стоило знать, как на месте лагеря разбойников за ночь появилось поле трупов. Точно не стоило, решила она, проведя языком по ещё не исчезнувшим волчим клыкам во рту. Вкусовые рецепторы ощутили горький привкус металла. <em>Крови.</em></p></div><div><p>Алабай по правую руку тяжело дышал. Девушка сделала пометку найти в лесу чистый ручей, а пока только благодарно погладила его по голове.</p></div><div><p>Где-то за спиной раздавалось ласкающее слух пение, что заставляло волны в море бушевать, пока трое существ скрывались под кроной деревьев.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*химера тут и далее больше в биологическом плане. смешение двух различных видов в один.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. шрамы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Он смотрит на неё, будто ищет давно потерянную вещь на заваленном безделушками чердаке, а после спрашивает:<br/>«Как тебя зовут?» «Камилла Гудман, сэр», - аккуратно отвечает она и он одобрительно хмыкает.</p><p>Девушки в дверях одобрительно гудят, за ним повторяя.<br/>От мужчины пахнет ветром и росой. Терпким элем и цветами в волосах девушек на поляне.</p><p>Свободой.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>У неё под ногами трава. Сухая, высокая. Она была выше неё и девочке приходилось прорывать себе путь сквозь неё своими маленькими ладонями, старясь при этом не поранится. Над головой светит солнце. Яркое, чей свет заставлял щурится глаза и появляться морщинкам вокруг них. Редкие тучи давали секундный отдых, а после противные лучи снова били в лицо, из-за чего карие глаза щурились с двойным усердием.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Кто-то берёт девочку подмышки и сажает себе на плечи. У этого человека смех громкий, тяжелый, но заразительный. Понимает – папа. Девочке ничего не остается как начать смеяться вместе с ним, перебирая его чёрную копну коротко стриженых волос. Женщина, к которой они подошли, смеется тоже. На её белой голове венок из полевых цветов, а на руках ребёнок в пелёнке. Девочку ставят на пол, и она обнимает ногу матери, чьи длинные волосы щекотят детский нос, когда мама нагибается обнять её.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Дом пахнет мятой и свежими поленьями в камине, маминым платьем и серебром отцовского меча, что стоит в ножнах который месяц. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Дом пахнет её семьей.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ноги в сильно затянутых туфлях на каблуке отстукивают ритм на полу, наполняя пустой зал легким цоканьем. Мальчишеская рука сжимает её руку сильно, как будто боится, что вырвется. Но она и не думает. Тренировочное платье струится у пола при поворотах, заставляя холодный воздух опалять голые голени. Слабый свет люстры под потолком привлекает к себе мотыльков. Они танцуют у него в каком-то своём, не человеческом танце.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Парень целует её руку на прощание, когда их семья уходит. Черноволосая девушка поворачивается на каблуках, спиной к закрытой двери, и просит мать больше не звать эту семью. Она смеется и легко гладит дочь по плечу. Её глаза грустны, будто она узнала что-то, что знать не должна была. Брат рядом с отцом о чём-то щебечет и глаза отца тоже полны этой странной печали.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Дом пахнет воском от погоревших свечей, кровью чудовища на отцовском мече и материнскими слезами. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>В доме пахнет опасностью.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ноги в легких сапогах уперлись в шпоры на седле, а голова, покрытая плащом, вжалась в лошадиную гриву. Конь бежит галопом, сквозь чащу, пробивая своим корпусом встречные ветки и иногда сворачивая куда-то глубже, дальше. <b>Так бегут от охотников олени.</b> У девушки на седле несколько сумок с отцовским содержимым, нож на ремне и застеленные влагой глаза.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Что-то заставляет её поднять глаза от гривы и потянуть поводья на себя, пытаясь шептать лошади успокаивающие речи. Она тормозит, фыркая и крутя ушами. Вслушивается. Девочка оборачивается в надежде увидеть хоть что-то, но за спиной на далекие шаги только лес. Карие глаза отчаянно поднимаются к небу, а руки пытаются стереть мокрые дрожки с щек.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Дом пахнет пеплом, разгорающимся пламенем, криками и семьей. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Дома больше нет. Семьи тоже.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Под ногами короткая чёрная трава, кажется, что её вообще нет. В воздухе пахнет гнилью и тиной. Её лошадь умерла пару часов, <s>или дней</s>, назад. Ноги устали и глаза хотят закрыться, а тело упасть прямо здесь, на промёрзшей земле, и провалится в прекрасную дрему. <b>Нельзя.</b> Она умрёт если это произойдёт и ноющий шрам на плече является прямым напоминанием этого.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Позади раздается сладкая песнь и девушка невольно тормозит, пытаясь определить размер угрозы от голоса. Он был мягким, убаюкивающим. <b>Как мамин.</b> Но мама мертва. Сумки с плеча аккуратно сброшены на землю недалеко от собственных ног, нож легким движением вынимается из-за пояса. Оно прекращает петь. Шипит, приближаясь. Сталь в руке неприятно холодит, отрезвляя, но по спине всё равно бежит предательский пот. Поворот тела, попытка напасть первой. Болезненное ощущение на левой стороне лица. Громкий, нечеловеческий рык. Вспышка.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Вокруг тепло.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Пахнет лавандой и ромашкой. Чьи-то руки аккуратно гладят её по волосам, к ним хочется прижаться, как к источнику тепла, но тело не слушается. Слышится сбивающаяся речь на латыни.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Новые ботинки приятно прилегают к ногам, а холодный ветер отрезвляет голову. Она не видит ничего правым глазом, бинты на нём туго завязаны. Несколько девушек говорят о чём-то, сидя на зелёной поляне перед домом. <b>Как далеко она от той чёрной долины?</b> Девушки спасли её. Говорили, что ведьмак будет разбираться с тем, что с ней будет дальше. И она боится. Длинная свободная рубашка пропускает ветер и приходится развернутся и вернутся в дом. В нём тепло и нет страха. Запах другой. <b>Дружелюбный.</b></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Кто-то подходит сзади, когда она сидит у камина, греясь. Мозолистая рука ложится на плечо и ей приходится поднять голову. Мужчина выглядит старым: седые волосы на голове, такая же борода и мириады морщинок на лице. Он смотрит на неё, будто ищет давно потерянную вещь на заваленном безделушками чердаке, а после спрашивает: <b>«Как тебя зовут?» «Камилла Гудман, сэр»</b>, - аккуратно отвечает она и он одобрительно хмыкает. Девушки в дверях одобрительно гудят, за ним повторяя. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>От мужчины пахнет ветром и росой. Терпким элем и цветами в волосах девушек на поляне. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Свободой.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>В лицо бьет порыв ветра, принося с собой исписанный бамбуковый лист. Одна нога чуть ли не запинается об другую, но Гудман удерживается на твердой земле. Резким движением с её лица снимают листок и девушки, как оказалось - ведьмы, сразу же встают вокруг читающей кругом и слушают внимательно. На плечо Камиллы приземляется тяжелая рука и она даже не вздрагивает. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>– Мы можем вернуть тебе глаз, – говорит ведьмак, убирая руку с её плеча и разворачиваясь на пятках в сторону дома.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Горные ведьмы весело воркуют над письмом, как узнает позже Гудман, своего моряка, что был им не кровным братом, пока кожаные сапоги девушки разрезают воздух на пути к хижине. Эмоции смешанные и она чувствует запах страха. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>От себя же.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В доме пахнет той же лавандой и ромашкой, но теперь и чем-то металлическим, неприятным. Кровью, понимает девушка, видя, как мужчина вытирает короткий кинжал. На оставленной на столе тряпке высыхают багровые пятна.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ей кивают на стул в центре комнаты, и она спокойно проходит туда, на пути собирая волосы лентой. </em>
  <em>Тяжелая рука ложится на её плечо снова, в этот раз как будто успокаивая её. Комок страха возвращается и застревает в горле. Ей закрывают один глаз рукой и девушка, не желая видеть просветы света сквозь фаланги, закрывает его самостоятельно. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>– Будет больно.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>И ей правда больно. Она кричит, стараясь хоть как-то выпустить это чувство из себя.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Тонкие руки на плечах и руках удерживают её от того, чтоб ударить ведьмака. Камилла правда благодарна девушкам сейчас. Потому что это инстинкт - защищаться. И он не должен ранить важных ей людей.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>– Открывай.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Гудман аккуратно открывает левый глаз, надеясь, что будет видеть хотя бы им. Осматривает половину комнаты и, успокоившись, выдыхает.       Открыть второй было непосильно морально, но собравшись с духом Камилла открыла его.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>И она видела обоими глазами.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Чья-то мягкая рука касается её плеча невесомо, но её глаза открываются на чистом автоматизме, реагируя на любую мелочь. Длинные руки, покрытые веснушками, отстраняются и девушка приподнимается на локте, быстро моргая.</p><p>Адам сидит и смотрит на неё со странной смесью в тёмных глазах.</p><p>Там не было страха, присущего людям в деревнях или отвращения, что выражали герцоги и лорды. Спокойная, но выискивающая что-то в глубине, чернота.</p><p> </p><p>– Ты в порядке? – он по-совиному наклоняет голову, свет от костра подчеркивает каждую шероховатость, каждый шрам на его коже.</p><p> </p><p>Шрам на шее всегда интересовал Гудман, но она и не решается спрашивать.</p><p>«А что?» – одними губами отвечает на его вопрос она и парень поджимает губы, подкидывая в костёр веток. Огромный пес лежит по правую сторону от него, положив свою тяжелую морду на ноги Бойлу.</p><p>Он спит. <b>Полностью доверяет.</b></p><p> </p><p>– Ты дрожала во сне, – тихо, как будто он ребёнок и его отругают за открытие какого-то секрета, говорит и не читаемо в огонь смотрит, ищет там ответы, – Обычно ты спишь спокойно. Будто в обмороке.</p><p> </p><p>Не озвученный вопрос висит в воздухе. И неясно, так жаром веет от огня или от повисшего в рассветном воздухе напряжения.</p><p>
  <em>«Что тебе снилось?»</em>
</p><p>Вопрос простой, но как ответить на него Камилла знать не знает. Семья? Потеря? Когда-то важные люди?</p><p><b>Шрамы</b>, понимает. Не сколько снаружи покрывающие её кожу рубцами, сколько изнутри гложущие, заставляющие каждую ночь пить отвар лаванды для спокойных снов.</p><p> </p><p>– Шрамы, – коротко отвечает Камилла и садится, стараясь сильно не шуметь своей одеждой. Смотрит кротко своими разными глазами на Адама, а тот слушает, ждёт. И она продолжает: – Например этот, – девушка аккуратно проводит пальцами в коже по левой стороне лица от линии роста волос до подбородка, – Или… <b>Другие</b>. Не материальные.</p><p> </p><p>И парень кивает, будто понимает, хотя на его коже были только шрамы от струн и странный шрам на шее. Под кожей же разливаются мириады шрамов таких же – не существующих для чужих глаз, сокрытых для них.</p><p>Но гложущих. В эту ночь тоже.</p><p> </p><p>– Я сегодня проснулся от чего-то подобного, – тень от светлых ресниц падает на лицо, когда Бойл прикрывает глаза, – У меня же мать исчезла, когда мне пять было, – он хмыкает, но не весело. Чужая рука ложится на его колено, поддерживая и не давя на него, – Всей деревней искали. В итоге они сказали отцу, что она утопилась, но труп никто так и не нашёл. И мне снится море, – парень выдыхает рвано, комкая в руках новые короткие перчатки, – Оно тянет, понимаешь? Затягивает, как водоворот и не дает мне шанса воспротивится. И поет кто-то. Как в детстве... как мама.</p><p>Адам утыкается головой в сложенные руки. И Гудман понимает его. Материнский голос преследует её, куда бы она не пошла. Будто бы любое чудовище знало её мать лично и решало посмеяться над её судьбой, вторя в спину Камиллы её голосом.</p><p>Но она <b>мертва</b>.</p><p>Как и мать её друга.</p><p> </p><p>Девушка садится на колени и подползает к Бойлу ближе, обвивая его руками за шею. Он держится за неё, как за трос, что не дает ему упасть в пропасть. И плачет тихо. Как в тавернах брошенные барышни плачут своим подругам в плечо. Как ребёнок после ночного кошмара в спальне <em>родителей</em>.</p><p>Над кромками деревьев мягкими мазками небо окрашивается в малиновый цвет. Новый рассвет.</p><p> </p><p>Новый день, в котором они будут справляться со старыми шрамами и получать новые.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Ведьмак тут больше основанный на мифологии (является начальником над ведьмами определённой местности; может действовать заодно с ними или, наоборот, защищать людей от проделок ведьм и заложных покойников, заговорами лечить болезни людей и животных).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. домой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>На периферии зрения мелькает кинжал и он только благодаря удаче не ловит его своим лицом. Зато его спутница дергается и стирает со лба тонкую струйку крови от похожего орудия.<br/>Она отточенным движением вытаскивает из ножен меч, а Адам лишь быстро произносит на выдохе:</p><p>– Какого хрена-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На периферии зрения мелькает кинжал и он только благодаря удаче не ловит его своим лицом. Зато его спутница дергается и стирает со лба тонкую струйку крови от похожего орудия.</p><p>Она отточенным движением вытаскивает из ножен меч, а Адам лишь быстро произносит на выдохе:</p><p> </p><p>– Какого хрена-</p><p> </p><p>Камилла толкает его в спину, заставляя пригнуться. Но он падает. Бойл болезненно стонет и пытается подняться. Его рука <em>болит</em>. Он явно проткнул её чем-то, что было на земле.</p><p>Не так он представлял дорогу к родному городу. Они вообще не хотели драться и лезть в чужие проблемы, так почему он сейчас по колено в грязи, пытается подняться на ноги в траншее?</p><p> </p><p>– Лежи! – Гудман рычит на него где-то сверху. Он слышит крики. От земли пахнет <em>кровью и гнилью</em>, – Мы не собирались на вас нападать!</p><p> </p><p>Мечи над его головой стихают. Адам хрипит, но всё же встает, упираясь лопатками в женскую спину в броне. Эльфы и ведьмы не выглядят убежденными. Клинки, ножи и другое оружие в их руках не опускается не на дюйм, но они и не спешат атаковать.</p><p>Один мужчина кивает кому-то со стороны Камиллы, и они опускают оружие. Парень слышит, как его спутница убирает меч в ножны на поясе.</p><p> </p><p>– Тогда почему вы здесь? – он говорит с жутким акцентом, который присущ жителям этих территорий, – Если вы не с <b>ними</b>, то для вас нет смысла тут быть.</p><p> </p><p>– Мы просто хотим пройти на восток, – Камилла подстраивает свою речь под его акцент. И кажется, что это вселяет ему доверия к ним.</p><p> </p><p>Иногда Адаму кажется, что она живёт на этой земле явно дольше, чем говорит. Иначе объяснить все её навыки – невозможно.</p><p>Эльф кивает и поворачивается на пятках, шагая глубже в траншею.</p><p>Ведьмы позади советуют им не отставать и Гудман подталкивает его ладонью, советуя не смотреть вниз на одном из поворотов. <em>Но Бойл же у нас не слушает советы.</em></p><p> </p><p>На земле лежит разлагающийся труп какого-то существа. Его поедают крысы и какие-то светящиеся существа меньше колибри. Пара секунд и Адам понимает – человек. По глазам, ещё не вытекшим, понимает. Они в душу смотрят. Они <em>убивают</em> что-то внутри.</p><p>Бойл проглатывает подступающую к горлу рвоту. Перед глазами плывет. Девушка за его спиной поддерживает за плечо, иногда приподнимая и пронося на несколько сантиметров вперёд. Это помогает не упасть к тому человеку на повороте. Адам не хотел бы составить ему компанию.</p><p>Существа вокруг смотрят на них с опаской, некоторые даже рычат или посыпают проклятьями в спину. Парень надеется, что те, кто их посылают, не используют при этом магию. Не хочется помереть в сточной канаве.</p><p> </p><p>Да и в принципе он ещё слишком молод, чтоб умереть.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>– Почему <b>они</b> вообще начали всё это?</p><p> </p><p>Когда из его руки достают осиновый кол, он кричит. Пытается не дергаться, но тело хочет сбежать от этой боли.</p><p>Над головой звёздное небо, а вокруг бесконечное, кажется, поле с низкой зелёной травой. Редкие кустарники с ягодами мягко покачиваются на ветру, а костер в центре их стоянки танцует, бросая короткие тени на землю. Камилла сидит с уже обработанной раной на ноге и повязкой на голове, скрывающий рану от ножа эльфа.</p><p>Парень хрипит, когда бинты на его руке затягиваются сильнее.</p><p> </p><p>– Что именно? – Гудман вытирает окровавленные руки ближайшей тряпкой, после надевая перчатки.</p><p> </p><p>– Траншеи, голод, борьба… Вся эта война за территории, понимаешь? – он смотрит на свою руку и думает о том, что не сможет играть минимум месяц, но эта мысль быстро перекрывается воспоминанием о мёртвых глазах. Бойл вздрагивает.</p><p> </p><p>Камилла откидывается на руки за её спиной. Смотрит в небо, размышляя.</p><p>Грег с другой стороны костра тихо сопит и переворачивается, чавкая во сне. «Хоть кому-то сегодня не досталось», – думает девушка и улыбается слегка.</p><p> </p><p>– Люди иногда не понимают привилегий мира, – Камилла смотрит куда-то вдаль. За горизонтом вылавливает мысль, её более понятную формулировку. – Да и не только люди. Жадность иногда переполняет их и… заставляет чувствовать себя бессмертными. Как будто они могут всё. А потом у их ног оказывается гора трупов. Кто-то родной, или совсем незнакомец… Только в этот момент <b>они все</b> понимают, что натворили. Что с ними наделала эта жажда чего-то большего. И только сделав – начинают думать.</p><p> </p><p>Девушка говорит немного сбивчиво, стараясь уловить что-то в воздухе, но Бойл понимал её. Не каждый день тебе нужно отвечать на такие вопросы и, что ещё хуже, не каждый день ты сталкиваешься с войной в пределах поселения, которая превратила поле для жизни в бойню.</p><p>Бойл сжимает здоровую руку в кулак. Сквозь фаланги просачивается короткая трава. Камилла смотрит на него пару секунд, а потом улыбается немного устало.</p><p> </p><p>– Я бедный странствующий незнакомец, – тихо поет она песнь, что недавно пел Адам в таверне, – Блуждаю по горестной земле… Нет там болезней, труда и опасностей. На той земле куда иду я… Я иду, чтоб мать увидеть…</p><p> </p><p>Он улыбается ей. Поддерживает она, пытается как-то. Знает, что играть не сможет. Поэтому и поет, помогает ведь.</p><p> </p><p>– Она говорила, что встретит меня там, – продолжает Бойл за ней, – Я иду через Иордан. Я просто иду домой…</p><p> </p><p>Их ждёт долгая дорога.</p><p>
  <strong>Но никто не говорил, что будет легко, верно..?</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>В тексте вольный перевод песни Wayfaring Stranger. Послушайте версию этой песни из фильма 1917, не пожалеете.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>